


Cowboys

by SnubbingApollo



Series: Cowboys [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: It's cold in the room they've rented for the night, and Vasquez is very warm. And handsome, not that Faraday would admit it if he was asked.And Faraday's heard stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one. It feels unfinished. If there's an interest in more of it I might add to it, either more oneshots or more chapters.

The inn was drafty. Every gust of wind seemed to blow right through the walls and into the room, rendering the blankets useless and flickering the flames in the fireplace.

"How much did we pay for this place?" Faraday asked angrily, shivering in his bed.

"Better than sleeping outside," Vasquez countered. He was sitting by the fire with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders having long since given up on his bed.

"Barely," Faraday muttered, pulling his blanket tighter around himself. "Times like this I envy Billy and Goodnight. I could do with a warm body to snuggle right about now." Vasquez turned from the fire to arch an eyebrow at him.

"Was that an offer, guero?" he asked.

"Might've been. You do look mighty warm and I am frozen half to death."

Vasquez stood shaking his head in amusement and moving across the room. He climbed onto the mattress putting himself between Faraday and the wall.

"Always so dramatic," he said, wrapping the other man up in his blanket and his arms.

"I'm serious," Faraday exclaimed. "Feel my hands they're like damn icicles!" Vasquez laughed, reaching under Faraday's blanket to take hold of his hands, rubbing warmth back into the chilled skin. Faraday hadn't expected him to actually do it and he turned slightly, giving him a look.

"Vasquez," he said. His smile belayed the seriousness of his voice. "Do I need to ask what your intentions are toward my person?"

"You're the one who invited me into your bed," Vasquez pointed out.

"Now don't dodge the question. I know all about you cowboys. I've heard stories."

"Stories, huh?" Vasquez teased. "What sort of stories are those?"

"Stories. From very reliable sources," Faraday said. "I wouldn't blame you, you know. I'm a very attractive man. Practically have to beat the ladies off with a stick."

"Is that right?" Vasquez asked, a laugh creeping into his voice.

"It is," he said. "So I could see how a man with such proclivities could be interested." Vasquez gave a hum of agreement, pressing closer.

"And if I were?" he asked.

"A man of such proclivities or interested?" Faraday asked.

"Either. Both."

"Well, I would say that I was mighty flattered but I've never been so inclined myself."

"Guero," Vasquez said chuckling. "You invited me into your bed by saying you were jealous of the lovers next door and how much warmth they must be sharing. Then you invited me to touch your hands, let me hold them when I did and asked me if I found you attractive."

Faraday cleared his throat shifting in Vasquez's arms.

"Well, when you put it like that," he said. He shifted again but still didn't pull his hands away. Vasquez smiled, nuzzling into Faraday's shoulder.

"Would you like me to touch you?" he murmured. Faraday cleared his throat again.

"I don't uh... I mean... I meant it when I said I've never..." he licked his lips. "It's not my proclivity. At least it wasn't."

"So I'm the first then?" Vasquez asked with a smile. "You'll make me blush, guero."

"I'm gonna go on assuming that means handsome," Faraday murmured, snuggling into the other man's arms a little. It was definitely warmer with the two of them in the bed and Vasquez's arms around him felt good in a way he hadn't quite expected. Strong and safe. Vasquez gently kissed his shoulder, tightening his arms.

"You do that, hermoso," he teased. Faraday laughed.

"Oh good, another one. You know I don't speak Mexican." He sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position against the pillow that also led to him leaning more heavily against Vasquez's chest. God the other man was so present behind him. He wondered what kissing him would be like. Vasquez was taller than him by a little. He might actually have to lean up.

"This is nice," he murmured. Hesitantly he turned his hands to return the touch. Vasquez smiled, threading their fingers together.

"Then this is what we'll do," he said. Faraday turned to look at him.

"You don't want me to..." he asked trailing off. Vasquez shook his head.

"Not until you do."

Faraday gave him a small smile.

"That's mighty chivalrous of you," he said. He went to continue but was interrupted when the wall behind them thumped loudly and a drawn out pleasured moan in what was obviously Goodnight's voice drifted to their room. They burst out laughing, Vasquez hiding his face in Faraday's neck.

"Jesus who's next? Sam and Red Harvest? If we're all gonna be pairing off we might as well be thorough about it," Faraday said with a laugh.

"We a pair now, guero?" Vasquez asked, his voice a low murmur in Faraday's ear.

"Now, I don't know what sort of men you've been with, Mr. Vasquez," Faraday said with mock affront. "But I expect a certain amount of fidelity." Vasquez hummed kissing his cheek gently.

"Then you'll have it."

Faraday blinked, not having actually expected the man to agree to that. Before he could respond there was another moan from the next room, much louder and sounding near desperate. Vasquez dissolved into more laughter and Faraday turned, smirking.

"Finish him off, already Billy!" he yelled at the wall. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"I work in my own time!" came Billy's muffled reply. Just audible underneath it was a series of curses from Goodnight who probably hadn't realized how loud he was being. Vasquez laughed some more shaking his head.

"Let them alone, hermoso," he murmured. "Maybe soon I'll be making you holler like that." Faraday blushed, clearing his throat again.

"Sure of yourself," he said.

"Well, you know about us vaqueros," he teased. "I've had practice." Faraday snorted, closing his eyes.

"Go to sleep, you braggart," he said.

"I'm not the one who introduces himself as the world's greatest lover," Vasquez pointed out with a laugh, but he settled down against the pillow himself.

"One time," Faraday groused. "That was one time." Vasquez pressed his smile against the back of Faraday's neck, releasing one of his hands to stroke along his chest gently. Faraday gave a soft sigh, relaxing into the other man's arms. He could get used to this. The closeness of it. And Vasquez seemed willing to try. Besides, if the noises still trickling in from the other room were anything to go by he had a lot to look forward to.

Something in the back of his mind whispered that this was a bad idea and it could only end badly, but Faraday was a gambler and betting was no fun if there wasn't any risk.


End file.
